Specific Aims (Abstract) This pilot project is part of an ongoing partnership with members ofthe Navajo Nation in New Mexico. The long range goal of this cancer-related public health intervention proposal in underserved communities is to improve vegetable and fruit consumption and general health among people ofthe Navajo Nation. The Southwest American Indian population has low intake of vegetables and fruit, especially among the Navajo, who also have high rates of obesity. The Navajo Nation land is a food desert because of its lack of access to affordable healthy foods, but the Navajo people are receptive to the wellness intervention proposed. Gardens and small farms that involved growing your own produce were once part of a healthy lifestyle for Navajo people. Traditionally, planting is viewed as a renewing activity, and each growing season is an opportunity for self renewal. Research collaborations with the Navajo Nation require dedication of hours in conversations and meetings at regular intervals over several years to gain trust. We have worked closely with members of the Navajo Nation over the past five years and have built a successful collaborative relationship. Many community leaders are now reaching out to NMSU and other cooperative extension agents for assistance with bringing gardens back to the communities on the Navajo Nation. We plan to build further on these current collaborations and together build the capacity of our partners to develop and evaluate a sustainable garden-based health intervention program to improve health and wellness ofthe Navajo people and their neighbors.